Memories
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: Some GerIta fluff


Today was a hard day for the axis. Germany had given one of the toughest trainings in history, so everyone was tired. Japan went home early because his back started to hurt, and nobody wanted the poor old man to overdo it. Italy on the other hand…

Germany was still looking for the brown-haired Italian. He ran off after saying goodbye to Japan. Since then, Germany had been looking for him, but without any success. Italy was great at hiding, and Germany was about to give up. He walked towards the garden so he could relax a bit, but then he saw Italy. He was sleep against the tree, Pookie the cat asleep on his lap. Italy looked so peacefull in his sleep… so… cute…

Germany quickly shook the thought out of his head. He had experienced a weird feeling whenever he was around Italy for a while now, and after a long talk with Japan, they both came to the conclusion that Germany had fallen in love with the pasta-loving country. Germany wasn't all too pleased with it. How could he have fallen in love with another male?! It was wrong! And Italy hetero anyway…

"H-Holy Rome…? I-is that you?"

Germany faced Italy again. Italy's eyes were barely open, and it was clear that he was barely awake. Holy Rome…? Ah yes, now Germany remembered. Now he remembered how he fell in love with the Italian man…

~~Flashback of fluffiness~~

Once again, Holy Rome visited Austria's house. He didn't really like Austria, since he always ordered everyone around. But since last month, he had another reason to dislike the Austrian. A little girl arrived at his mansion. Her name was Italy Veneciano. Austria ordered her around, and Holy Rome thought that she deserved more respect.

People would call him a stalker, and actually he was, but he was completely head over heels. Today, he spied on the Italian girl again. She was simply the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He liked everything about her, from her always closed eyes, to the cute curl that bounced up and down when she walked. The problem was, she was very shy, and so was he. They passed by each other a lot, but never spoke. That's when Holy Rome made a promise. One day, he would get her to live at his place, away from the horrible Austrian who ordered her around and who made her work all day.

"Aaaaaah~!"

Holy Rome looked up, and to his surprise, Italy was staring at him. Damn, she spotted him! Italy ran away. Holy Rome yelled for her to wait, but she kept on running. This was going to be hard… but he wouldn't give up. One day, he would tell the little girl he loved her and run away with her.

~~End of Flashback~~

Ah, right. In the past, back when he was known as the Holy Roman Empire, he fell in love with him. Back then he thought Italy was a girl, but even when he found out he was a boy, he still loved him.

"H-Holy Rome… you came back…"  
"…yeah…"  
"…I'm so happy, I really missed you… Can you… come sit next to me…?"  
"…Ok… but only if you go back to sleep"  
"Will you still be there… when I wake up…?"  
"Ja"

Germany sat down next to Italy, who immediately put his head on his shoulder. Germany blushed, but didn't say anything. After a couple of minutes, Italy was asleep. Germany sat there and enjoyed the moment for a while, but then decided that it was a better idea to leave before Italy would wake up. Carefully, he stood up and walked back into his house. Just this one time, he would let Italy skip training…

That evening, Italy told Germany that he dreamt about an old friend. An old friend who was now long dead. Germany listened to the stories Italy told him, and remembered every single one of the moments. That's when it hit him. He once kissed Italy, back when he was Holy Rome. So… back then… Italy liked guys… Does that mean…he's gay? Or… or did he think he was a girl…?

"Germany? What's-a wrong? You're all red!"  
"N-nothing, it's just a little warm"  
"Oh,ok! So, after that he…"

Italy continued to with his story, and Germany listened. A little smile found its way to Germany's face. But he still had a promise to fulfill. The promise he made centuries ago. One day…

…he would tell Italy that he loved him.


End file.
